


Tension

by Spookwave



Category: no way im rlly tagging this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookwave/pseuds/Spookwave





	Tension

You lie flat on you back, your bed slightly weighing down from your weight. Sans towers above you, his hands on either side of your head, staring at your face. There's an undeniable tension in the room so thick you dare not move in fear it will snap, and take you out of this moment. You watch as Sans's eyes flicker over your face, trying to read how you're reacting, what you're thinking. He pauses, and you feel his hands take hold of the sheets next to your head.

"Hey, Kiddo,"

His voice cuts through the silence like a knife, and your heart hammers in your chest. You're not sure, but there's a certain scratchiness to it right now, and you wonder if he's as nervous as you feel. If he is, his face doesn't let on. You stare up at him, unsure what do to. You feel frozen, trapped. All you know for certain is your heartbeat and Sans towering above you. He moves, bringing his face closer to your's. You feel your face heat up at the sudden closeness, and you start to feel shaky, you swear your heart could leap from it's confinement in your chest at any time. His face is close, so _so_ close and in a single move there could be no more room left between you both. He shifts his head to the side and lowers his face beside your head.

_"I wanna play a game."_

His words leave your body feeling like jelly.

"What kind of game?" Your words don't fail you, and you shudder and you feel him nuzzle into your neck, you wonder faintly if he can hear your heart beat, and the thought only serves to make you more embarrassed.

"Monopoly."


End file.
